


Coffee Shop

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Reinhardt spots a cute guy at the coffee shop





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> All from Rein's Pov. Not a crack thing but it's gonna start setting up their ship

As I was doing my Christmas shopping, I had to take a break and head inside the coffee shop for some hot chocolate. Why a guy would go into a coffee shop for hot chocolate? Well you figure it out. Y'all can meet Harry Styles or whoever in a Starbucks, so I can get some hot chocolate at mine. Anyways, as I was standing in line, freezing my ass off since a stampede of people came in, letting a lot of cold air in, I noticed someone. His hair was the sweetest shade of red and he was hotter than the hot chocolate I wanted, but there was something odd about him. He had no phone with him, no laptop, no tablet. Just a notepad, a cup of coffee or something and a pencil. Drinking his coffee like a psychopath. He's still pretty hot though. Maybe I can strike up a conversation with the guy. After I get my hot chocolate though. That's important.


End file.
